Declarações
by TheExtraordinaryScientist
Summary: Pos-6x09. O Jeferssonian tem uma festa. E Brennan tem declarações a fazer...


Gente, foi apenas um surto meu, ok? Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><em>-Brennan, você não podia simplesmente dizer que o amava! Ele está com a Hannah. Eu sempre vou torçer por vocês, mas sabe? tinha que ter um tipo de preparação.<em>

_–Eu sei, Angie. Mas, se eu não tivesse dito, eu ... não sei, pareceu certo. Acho que eu estou ficando maluca._

_–Hey Sweetie, tudo bem, já aconteceu, mas agora você precisa seguir em frente, sabe? Mudar de página._

_–É, Angie. Mas agora vou dormir, amanhã tem aquela festa no Jeffersonian. Nem queria ir, sabe? Não queria ter que vê-lo tão cedo._

_–Sweetie, vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã a tarde, vou pra sua casa e a gente se arruma junto. Tenho um vestido que vai ficar_

_MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO em você._

–_Ai Angie, eu não sei..._

_–Vamos, Sweetie! Por favor! por favor! por favor!_

_–Ok! Tudo bem! Te espero!_

_–Good Night, Sweetie!_

_–Good Night! - e ela desligou o telefone._

~~~~~~~ Brennan's House- Afternoon~~~~

_Tin-don_

–Já vai, Angie.-Brennan correu embrulhada na toalha, tinha acabado de sair do banho.

Ela abriu a porta e viu Angela com dois vestidos na mão. Angela rapidamente entrou. Deu dois beijinhos em Brenn .

–Oi querida! Vamos começar?

–Ai, tenho medo do vestido que vc arrumou. Vamos, mostre logo.

–Aqui...- Angela abriu um dos sacos e tirou um vestido preto muito sexy, com um decote, costa aberta .

–Haha! Você está sonhando se acha que eu vou usar isso.- Disse Brennan se virando.

–Ai Brenn! Estou tentando te ajudar! Não quer achar alguem? Essa é a oportunidade! Agora vamos lá.

–Ok!

Elas se arrumaram, ficaram lindas. Uma leve maquiagem. Sairam para a festa. Quando chegaram ao Jeferssonian, Angela entrou primeiro, foi falar com Hodgins. Brennan respirou e entrou. Foi como se tudo parasse. Todos olharam para ela. Principalmente os homens. Foi em direção a mesa que os outros estavam. Vi Booth e Hannah ai seu lado. Mas então Booth tirou os olhos da namorada e olhou para ela. Entreabriu a boca, ficou maravilhado com a aparencia de Brennan. Ela estava tão... Sexy. Ela chegou até a mesa, falou com todos, mas em nenhum momento olhou Booth nos olhos.

–Hey Temperance! Você está... wow!- Disse Hannah sorrindo.

–Obrigada- falou Brennan quase em sussurro.

A festa foi passando, Brennan dançou com varios e diversos homens. Booth estava odiando tudo aquilo. Até que chegou a hora dos discursos. O diretor do Jeferssonian subiu ao palco e falou:

–Bom, Boa Noite! Vejo que estão todos se divertindo. Mas como já é de costume... as premiações para as damas da nossa festa! Vamos... então, para a mais bonita: Hannah Burley! - Hannah abriu a boca e todos da mesa aplaudiram. Ela se levantou e foi ao palco pegar seu premio.- A mais bem acompanhada...- diversos premios foram entregues, até que chegou o mais importante- A mulher mais sexy, carismatica, elegante e simpatica: Temperance Brennan!

Brennan congelou, ela já tinha ido diversas vezes para essas festas, nunca tinha ganhado...ficou em estado em shock.

–Sweetie, vai lá! - disse Angela. Brennan se levantou e foi para o palco. Todos aplaudiam e gritavam.

–Muito bem, Dr. Brennan! O microfone é seu!

Brennan foi até o microfone e falou:

–Nossa, obrigada. Sabe, durante esses ultimos dias, tenho estado muito para baixo, e ganhar esse premio, me ajudou. Estava lendo um dia desses, teve um texto que me ajudou muito! Se vocês me permitirem, gostaria de falar pra vocês- ela recebeu varios gritos de aprovação, ela olho para Booth, quase dizendo: "_Pensei em você."_

–Bom, chama-se: O Menestrel, de Shakespeare. É assim:  
><strong>"<em>Depois de algum tempo você aprende a diferença, a sutil diferença entre dar a mão e acorrentar uma alma. E você aprende que amar não significa apoiar-se. E que companhia nem sempre significa segurança. Começa a aprender que beijos não são contratos e que presentes não são promessas.<em>**

**_Começa a aceitar suas derrotas com a cabeça erguida e olhos adiante, com a graça de um adulto e não com a tristeza de uma criança._**

**_Aprende a construir todas as suas estradas no hoje, porque o terreno do amanhã é incerto demais para os planos, e o futuro tem o costume de cair em meio ao vão._**

**_Depois de um tempo você aprende que o sol queima se ficar exposto por muito tempo._**

**_E aprende que, não importa o quanto você se importe, algumas pessoas simplesmente não se importam E aceita que não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai feri-lo de vez em quando e você precisa perdoá-la por isso. Aprende que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais._**

**_Descobre que se leva anos para construir confiança e apenas segundos para destruí-la_**

**_E que você pode fazer coisas em um instante das quais se arrependerá pelo resto da vida. Aprende que verdadeiras amizades continuam a crescer mesmo a longas distâncias._**

**_E o que importa não é o que você tem na vida, mas quem você tem na vida._**

**_E que bons amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher._**

**_Aprende que não temos de mudar de amigos se compreendemos que os amigos mudam_**

**_Percebe que seu melhor amigo e você podem fazer qualquer coisa, ou nada, e terem bons momentos juntos. Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa na vida são tomadas de você muito depressa por isso sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que amamos com palavras amorosas; pode ser a última vez que as vejamos. Aprende que as circunstâncias e os ambientes têm influência sobre nós, mas nós somos responsáveis por nós mesmos. Começa a aprender que não se deve comparar com os outros, mas com o melhor que pode ser._**

**_Descobre que se leva muito tempo para se tornar a pessoa que quer ser, e que o tempo é curto._**

**_Aprende que não importa onde já chegou, mas para onde está indo mas, se você não sabe para onde está indo, qualquer caminho serve._**

**_Aprende que, ou você controla seus atos, ou eles o controlarão e que ser flexível não significa ser fraco, ou não ter personalidade, pois não importa quão delicada e frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem, pelo menos, dois lados. Aprende que heróis são pessoas que fizeram o que era necessário fazer, enfrentando as conseqüências. Aprende que paciência requer muita prática._**

**_Descobre que algumas vezes a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai é uma das poucas que o ajudam a levantar-se. Aprende que maturidade tem mais a ver com os tipos de experiência que se teve e o que você aprendeu com elas do que com quantos aniversários você celebrou. Aprende que há mais dos seus pais em você do que você supunha._**

**_Aprende que nunca se deve dizer a uma criança que sonhos são bobagens_**

**_Poucas coisas são tão humilhantes e seria uma tragédia se ela acreditasse nisso._**

**_Aprende que quando está com raiva tem o direito de estar com raiva, mas isso não te dá o direito de ser cruel. Descobre que só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que ame não significa que esse alguém não o ama com tudo o que pode, pois existem pessoas que nos amam, mas simplesmente não sabem como demonstrar ou viver isso._**

**_Aprende que nem sempre é suficiente ser perdoado por alguém_**

**_Algumas vezes você tem de aprender a perdoar a si mesmo._**

**_Aprende que com a mesma severidade com que julga, você será em algum momento condenado._**

**_Aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração foi partido, o mundo não pára para que você o conserte. Aprende que o tempo não é algo que possa voltar._**

**_Portanto, plante seu jardim e decore sua alma, em vez de esperar que alguém lhe traga flores._**

_**E você aprende que realmente pode suportar que realmente é forte, e que pode ir muito mais longe depois de pensar que não se pode mais. E que realmente a vida tem valor e que você tem valor diante da vida! Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar se não fosse o medo de tentar.**"_- Ela terminou de falar, já estava chorando. Ela limpou os olhos e saiu do palco, indo em direção ao banheiro. Todos estavam com lagrimas nos olhos.

Brennan foi até o banheiro , limpou as lagrimas e se dirigiu para a parte de fora do Jeferssonian. Minutos depois sentiu a presença de alguem. Virou-se e viu Booth.

–Desculpe.- Disse ela, sabendo que ficou mais do que evidente que era para ele.

–Desculpar? Por fazer a declaração mais bonita que eu já ouvi? Não, não te perdoo. Temperance, eu te agradeço.

–Booth, você deveria voltar para dentro. A Hannah...

–Foi embora.-Interrompeu ele.

–Pra casa?

–Pra sempre.-Disse ele se sentando ao lado de Brennan.

–Oh... Me desculpe! De verdade! Eu...- Booth beijou-a , um beijo apaixonado.

–Temperance, .Amo. Só a você, e ninguem mais!

–Booth... Eu... Eu tambem te amo!

E eles se fundiram em outro beijo.

* * *

><p>E então? Mereço reviews?<p> 


End file.
